emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8263 (19th September 2018)
Ellis reels from the news that his brother Billy is up for parole. Elsewhere, Rebecca struggles in the aftermath of her ordeal at the hands of Lachlan. Plot A distressed Rebecca wakes up in Hotten General after suffering flashbacks of Lachlan nearly suffocating her in the cabin. She immediately asks to see Seb. Robert explains Aaron will bring him in later after she gets some rest. Rebecca comments she got enough bed rest when she was with the crazy lady who wouldn't let her stay awake which confuses Robert and Diane. Rebecca believes Robert and Diane are trying to convince the nurse she's mad. Moira suggests Matty joins her at the school for the exhibition of Holly's work but Matty can't face it. Things are awkward between Marlon and Jessie when she calls around to Tall Trees Cottage to speak with Ellis. As Ellis isn't in, Marlon asks Jessie to stay and talk to him. Rebecca wonders how Lachlan was found out. Robert explains Sam found Lachlan moving the body of Paul Tozer. Jessie concedes she should've told Marlon about Billy before, but the longer she left it, the harder it got to say anything and she didn't want to be judged. She explains how Billy started hanging about with the wrong crowd and was desperate to impress them. The next thing, a group of them were arrested for attacking a man in a nightclub although Jessie maintains Billy's innocence. Robert and Victoria wait in the corridor as DI Cox and DS Sanders speak with Rebecca. When DI Cox refers to Lachlan as Rebecca's nephew, Rebecca orders her not to call him that as he means nothing to her. She explains how Lachlan toyed with suffocating her but couldn't go through with it. Ross leaves Gaz a voicemail. Moira appears at Dale View to see why Ross isn't at work. She soon realises Ross doesn't know Rebecca's back so fills him in on her return. Ross insists he needs to see her and hurries out. Ellis returns to Tall Trees Cottage and sits on the stairs listening into Jessie and Marlon conversation about Billy. When Jessie mentions Billy is about to come up for early release, Ellis can no longer stay silent. DS Sanders asks Rebecca about Mrs Sykes. Lachlan drags Rebecca kicking and screaming into the room. A distressed Rebecca tells Mrs Sykes that Lachlan has killed people but Lachlan tells her Rebecca's delusional. After Rebecca is sedated, Lachlan tells the nurse that he found Rebecca hauled up in a hut in the middle of the woods and she was making out that someone was keeping her prisoner. He pays Mrs Sykes to look after Rebecca, insisting she cannot be sectioned. Before Lachlan leaves, he hands Mrs Sykes restrains for if Rebecca becomes difficult Rebecca tells DI Cox and DS Sanders how Mrs Sykes kept her drugged up the whole time. Suddenly, Rebecca smashes a mug against the wall. A helpless Robert watches on from the corridor as Diane comforts Rebecca. Jessie and Ellis argue over Billy. A furious Ellis orders Jessie to wake up as Billy is playing her then suggests it's her fault Billy is inside. He comments if Billy hadn't been done for GBH when he did, he would've ended up getting sent down for worse. The nurse goes off to get some paracetamol for Rebecca but Rebecca doesn't want to take it. Robert insists the nurse is just trying to help but when she turns to look at Robert she sees Lachlan's face. She also sees visions of him out in the corridor. Mrs Sykes drops a delirious and weak Rebecca off at a farm gate. She insists she had no idea what Lachlan had done the jumps in her car and speeds off. Rebecca fears Mrs Sykes may come back but Robert insists she wouldn't dare. Diane brings Seb in to see Rebecca. Rebecca is ecstatic to see her son but when she holds him, the tot starts crying. Robert assures Rebecca that Seb will come around but Rebecca fears he won't. Matty finds an emotional Moira looking through a collection of Holly's photographs. As Cain can't make the exhibition, Matty decides to go although he's clearly nervous about it. Ross appears at the hospital to see Rebecca but Robert prevents him from seeing her, telling him if he cares about Rebecca, he'll give her space and come back in a few days. Jessie assures Ellis she's always loved him and Billy the same but Ellis doesn't believe her. She insists nothing he can say will make her give up on Billy so Ellis walks out. As Ross tells Ryan about Rebecca, Gaz appears at Dale View to sells Ross some drugs. Afterward, Ross posts on social media that he's having a party tonight. At the prison, DI Cox and DS Sanders quiz Lachlan about Mrs Sykes. Lachlan asks if it'll reduce his sentence if he tells them what he wants to know. DS Sanders makes it clear it's won't - he's going to prison for a very long time. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast *Nurse - Rhianne Starbuck *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Nurse - Cathy Sara *Gaz - Jamie Dorrington Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Ward and corridors *Sparrow Wood *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Unknown room *Unknown country road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *HMP Hotten - Corridor Notes *Last appearance of Lachlan White until 9th January 2019. Memorable Dialogue Lachlan White: "What do you wanna know?" DS Sanders: "Anything that could help us discover her whereabouts." Lachlan White: "And if I tell you, is it gonna reduce my sentence?" DS Sanders: "He is joking?! You're facing a murder charge!" DI Cox: "Not to mention the ongoing investigation into the deaths of your mother, grandfather, and best friend." DS Sanders: "Basically, you could tell us where Lord Lucan, the A-Team, and Where's Wally are. It won't stop you going to prison for a very long time." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes